


The Best Day *

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward First Times, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shopping Malls, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: The boys still have a couple days left in Boston, so Mark and Jack explore around a bit and go sight-seeing with their friends. Things also get kinda steamy when they get back to their room.





	The Best Day *

PAX was over, but everyone was still staying in Boston for a few more days. They'd have to leave on Wednesday, but today was only Monday.

Mark awoke with a start. The clock was blurred red for a minute before he could make out the numbers. It was only 2:38am. He was in the hotel room, and Jack was there. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't a big deal, he had them all the time. He didn't even remember what this one was about. As he laid back and tried to get comfortable again, he realized he only had a limited number of days before he had to return to LA. _and Jack..._ Mark sighed. _Jack has to go back to Ireland_. This realization sent chain reactions of horrible situations through his mind. Of course there was Skype, texting, and playing co-op games online, but it wasn't the same as being here together. There was also the time difference. Mark had pretty much gotten used to most of his online friends' different time zones, but after being here with them for a week, it would be hard to get back to the regular schedule. Mark decided he wasn't going to let this disappointing future ruin the next few days for him. Instead, he would make the best of them. He would spend quality time with his friends. He snuggled back up to Jack and went back to sleep.

The first thing Mark noticed when he woke up again, was that the room was oddly cold. The thin blanket seemed like nothing. He looked to Jack, who was also wide awake and shivering.

"Why's it so fuckin' cold in 'ere?" he asked.

    Mark shrugged. He got out of bed and winced as his bare feet touched the icy floor. He walked over to the window and drew back the curtain. Blinding white reflected into the room, stinging his eyes. Outside, the ground was covered in glittering snow, and more was falling heavily from the clouds.

"Hey Jack, come look."

Jack rushed to the window to see. "I didn't know it was suppose' ta snow today."

"It's so pretty." Mark marveled at the way the falling snowflakes sparkled as they hit the sunlight. When he lived in Cincinnati, he had seen his fair share of snow in the winter months. Now, after moving to LA, he rarely saw it.

He checked the weather app on his phone. "Looks like it's going to be snowy for the rest of our stay." he concluded.

"Dang, I didn't bring anything to wear." Jack rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them.

"We could go buy coats or something." Mark suggested.

"Good idea." replied Jack. They put on sweatshirts, which were the warmest clothes they had brought, then they were on their way.

Mark had only been to Boston a few times before, but he had never really had the time to explore the city. When he had come here for conventions in the past, the whole trip was very organized and time-sensitive. He would basically only stay for the days of the convention and then go back home. Now that he was here for the whole week, he had time to spare, and he didn't know where to start.

There was a shopping mall near where they were staying, so Mark figured that'd be a good place to look. They both found coats that they liked: Mark's a dark gray and Jack's a green-ish blue.

After that, they roamed the rest of the mall grounds. They stopped at Starbucks for hot chocolate. The men were sitting inside chatting when they felt someone touch them from behind. Jack jumped so quickly he almost spilled his drink. They turned to see Felix standing behind them.

"Hey guys, you're here too? What a coincidence!" he exclaimed.

"Jesus Felix, ya scared the life outta me." Jack grumbled.

" _Sorry_." Felix apologized, though Mark thought he heard sarcasm and a hint of satisfaction in his friend's voice.

"So, what brings you here?" Mark asked.

"Ugh,  these idiots." Felix gestured to Brad and Michael, who were at the counter ordering drinks. "They needed some peppermint latte-thing, I don't know."

"You guys should join us. We're goin' sight-seeing around the city." Jack invited.

"Yeah, totally!" Felix responded.

Mark suddenly felt a little jealous. He and Jack were having a good time by themselves. Of course he also enjoyed Felix's company, but he was starting to feel uneasy about sharing Jack with his other friends. Still, he realized that he couldn't _always_ have Jack to himself.

The group finished their drinks and set off to find other sites to visit. Mark kept Jack at his side, holding his hand. Sure, it was a cute gesture, but Mark mostly did it to ensure that anyone they encountered knew, Jack was his.

 

** ***This part is kinda sexual idk*** **

Back at the hotel, the boys had returned after seeing many Boston landmarks and going out to dinner with Felix, Brad, and Michael.

Mark had just finished taking a shower and was drying himself off when he heard something strange from the other room. Curious, he wrapped the towel around his waist and silently opened the door. He creeped out into the room and he heard the noises again. He turned his head and was surprised to see a mostly unclothed Jack laying on the bed, with one hand in his boxers. He was mumbling to himself and every now and then there was a word that sounded unmistakably like Mark's name.

" _Ahem._ " Mark cleared his throat.

Jack jumped and his face instantly turned beet red when he saw Mark standing at the foot of the bed. "M-Merk! This isn't— I wasn't—" his eyes shot down as he noticed that Mark was in just a towel.

Mark just smiled. If it was anyone else, it would've been extremely weird, but because it was Jack, he was actually flattered. "Jack, if you wanted to do that with me, why didn't you just ask?" he asked in his warm, inviting voice.

"It's fuckin' embarrassing..." Jack hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Mark said, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly brushing a strand of Jack's hair out of his eyes. He lifted Jack's chin and gave him a kiss. "Do you want to?" he smirked.

Jack blushed. "If you're okay it."

"Of course." replied Mark.

Jack looked a bit surprised. "You don't think... that'd be movin' too fast?"

"I thought you liked fast?" Mark joked. " _Speed is Key_ , right?"

Jack laughed at Mark's reference to one of his old videos. "Yeah," Jack hesitated. "And I do... want to. Can we?"

Mark nodded. "Lay back down, I'll take care of you." he whispered.

"I- Okay." replied Jack, his voice a little shaky. He lay back down and Mark climbed onto the bed. He removed his towel and carefully positioned himself over Jack. When Mark touched his arm, Jack shivered.

"It's okay, just breathe." Mark reassured him.

"Em' just nervous." Jack sighed. "I've never uh- been with a guy before."

"We can go slow then. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." They stared kissing, then Mark touching him again. After a while Mark was kissing him in different places. He worked his way down Jack's neck and collar bone. He got lower and lower, until he reached his destination. He slowly pulled Jack's underwear aside. "Alright," Mark said deeply. "You ready to get into the good stuff?"

Jack managed to giggle and nod a bit before Mark came into contact with him again. After that, nothing else seemed to matter.

*******

Mark awoke feeling incredibly satisfied and stupidly giddy. Yesterday had been one of the high points of this trip. Roaming the mall and exploring the city with his friends had been such a great time. Then, Mark thought about that night. Even though Mark had taken control, he had been just as anxious as Jack was. He worriedly kept asking Jack if he was okay, if he wanted to stop, but Jack consistently reassured him, telling Mark he was fine and not to worry. Once they had both become less nervous about the situation, things had been much better. All the images of he and Jack tangled together came back to him, the feeling of Jack's skin against his own. He loved it.

He rolled over to see that Jack was awake already. His head was propped up on his elbow and he gave Mark a soft smile.

"Mornin' Merk." he giggled.

Mark grinned back at him. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe..." Jack hummed.

Mark reached out to grab Jack's hand and intertwined it with his own. "You were great last night." he chuckled, his voice still a little groggy from sleep.

"Heh, oh no, that was all you." Jack insisted. "But it was... very nice. I wouldn't mind doin' that again." he admitted.

"Oh, really?" Mark gave him a devilish grin. He rolled over on top of Jack and leaned down to kiss him.

"Right now?" Jack stared longingly into Mark's chocolate-colored eyes.

Mark returned his gaze. "Why not?"

The two of them spent the whole day in the hotel room, barely able to keep their hands to themselves for more than a few minutes. They were like newlyweds on their honeymoon. They ordered room service later in the day, but neither of them ate very much. They were too lost in their infatuation with each other.

"I'm so glad I cancelled my room 'n stayed 'ere with you." Jack sighed as they cuddled in between sessions.

"I'm glad you did too." agreed Mark, as he played with his boyfriend's green hair.

     He took back his previous thought about Monday being the high point of this week, _this_ was undoubtedly the best day of the trip. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world—until he remembered they had to leave tomorrow. This made Mark angry. He didn't want this to end, it was only the beginning. He wanted to stay with Jack. _Damn, I don't wanna think about this right now!_ He briefly wondered if he should voice his concerns to Jack, but that would've ruined the vibe they had right now, so he decided not to mention it. He turned back to Jack, kissing his neck. "You ready to go again?" he asked softly.

Jack shivered at the sound of Mark's seductive voice. "Hell yeah, I am."


End file.
